Orgullo y Prejuicio
by Blanche Grandchester Andley
Summary: Con la llegada del rico y apuesto Terrence Grandchester a su región, las vidas de los White y sus cinco hijas se vuelven del revés.
1. Chapter 1

**No pude resistirlo, a decir verdad, xD. Aunque no tengo demasiado que decir, amé tanto esta historia que no pude resistir la tentación de adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es adaptación de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa.

Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas.

–Mi querido señor White –le dijo un día su esposa––, ¿sabías que, por fin, se ha alquilado Netherfield Park?

El señor White respondió que no.

–Pues así es –insistió ella–; la señora Long ha estado aquí hace un momento y me lo ha contado todo.

El señor White no hizo ademán de contestar. Conocía de primera mano los caprichos de su esposa, una mujer menuda y regordeta de cabello castaño y actitud escandalosa.

–¿No quieres saber quién lo ha alquilado? –se impacientó su esposa.

–Eres tú la que quieres contármelo, y yo no tengo inconveniente en oírlo.

Esta sugerencia le fue suficiente.

–Pues sabrás, querido, que la señora Britter dice que Netherfield ha sido alquilado por un joven muy rico del norte de Inglaterra; que vino el lunes en un landó de cuatro caballos para ver el lugar; y que se quedó tan encantado con él que inmediatamente llegó a un acuerdo con el señor Morris; que antes de San Miguel vendrá a ocuparlo; y que algunos de sus criados estarán en la casa a finales de la semana que viene.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Cornwell.

–¿Está casado o soltero?

–¡Oh!, soltero, querido, por supuesto. Un hombre soltero y de gran fortuna; cuatro o cinco mil libras al año. ¡Qué buen partido para nuestras hijas!

–¿Y qué? ¿En qué puede afectarles?

–Mi querido señor White –contestó su esposa–, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Debes saber que estoy pensando en casarlo con una de ellas.

–¿Es ese el motivo que le ha traído?

–¡Motivo! Tonterías, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Es muy posible que se enamore de una de ellas, y por eso debes ir a visitarlo tan pronto como llegue.

–No veo la razón para ello. Puedes ir tú con las muchachas o mandarlas a ellas solas, que tal vez sea mejor; como tú eres tan guapa como cualquiera de ellas, a lo mejor el señor Cornwell te prefiere a ti.

–Querido, me adulas. Es verdad que en un tiempo no estuve nada mal, pero ahora no puedo pretender ser nada fuera de lo común. Cuando una mujer tiene cinco hijas creciditas, debe dejar de pensar en su propia belleza.

–En tales casos, a la mayoría de las mujeres no les queda mucha belleza en qué pensar.

–Bueno, querido, de verdad, tienes que ir a visitar al señor Cornwell en cuanto se instale en el vecindario.

–No te lo garantizo.

–Pero piensa en tus hijas. Date cuenta del partido que sería para una de ellas. Sir Willam y lady O´Brien están decididos a ir, y sólo con ese propósito. Ya sabes que normalmente no visitan a los nuevos vecinos. De veras, debes ir, porque para nosotras será imposible visitarlo si tú no lo haces.

–Eres demasiado comedida. Estoy seguro de que el señor Cornwell se alegrará mucho de veros; y tú le llevarás unas líneas de mi parte para asegurarle que cuenta con mi más sincero consentimiento para que contraiga matrimonio con una de ellas; aunque pondré alguna palabra en favor de mi pequeña Candy.

–Me niego a que hagas tal cosa. Candy es la mejor de todas, Annie no es ni la mitad de guapa que ella, y ni siquiera Susana es igual de alegre que ella. De modo que es normal que tú siempre la prefieras a ella.

–Ninguna de las tres es muy recomendable –le respondió–. Son tan tontas e ignorantes como las demás muchachas; pero Candy tiene algo más de agudeza que sus hermanas.

–¡Señor White! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus hijas? Te encanta disgustarme. No tienes compasión de mis pobres nervios.

–Te equivocas, querida. Les tengo mucho respeto a tus nervios. Son viejos amigos míos. Hace por lo menos veinte años que te oigo mencionarlos con mucha consideración.

–¡No sabes cuánto sufro!

–Pero te pondrás bien y vivirás para ver venir a este lugar a muchos jóvenes de esos de cuatro mil libras al año.

–No serviría de nada si viniesen esos veinte jóvenes y no fueras a visitarlos.

–Si depende de eso, querida, en cuanto estén aquí los veinte, los visitaré a todos.

El señor White era una mezcla tan rara entre ocurrente, sarcástico, reservado y caprichoso, que la experiencia de veintitrés años no habían sido suficientes para que su esposa entendiese su carácter. Sin embargo, el de ella era menos difícil, era una mujer de poca inteligencia, más bien inculta y de temperamento desigual. Su meta en la vida era casar a sus hijas; su consuelo, las visitas y el cotilleo.

El señor White fue uno de los primeros en presentar sus respetos al señor Cornwell. Siempre tuvo la intención de visitarlo, aunque, al final, siempre le aseguraba a su esposa que no lo haría; y hasta la tarde después de su visita, su mujer no se enteró de nada. La cosa se llegó a saber de la siguiente manera: observando el señor White cómo su hija se colocaba un sombrero, dijo:

–Espero que al señor Cornwell le guste Candy.

–¿Cómo podemos saber qué le gusta al señor Cornwell –dijo su esposa resentida– si todavía no hemos ido a visitarlo?

–Olvidas, mamá –dijo Candice– que lo veremos en las fiestas, y que la señora Britter ha prometido presentárnoslo.

–No creo que la señora Britter haga semejante cosa–replicó la señora White–. Ella tiene dos sobrinas en quienes pensar; es egoísta e hipócrita y no merece mi confianza.

–Ni la mía tampoco –dijo el señor White– y me alegro de saber que no dependes de sus servicios.

La señora White no se dignó contestar; pero incapaz de contenerse empezó a reprender a una de sus hijas. Ella siempre había tenido la mala costumbre de echarle la culpa a sus hijas cuando sucedía algo. Era una mujer torpe, cuyo ideal del matrimonio se basaba únicamente en el dinero y la buena posición. Era una mujer sin escrúpulos, demasiado tonta para ver lo que pasaba con sus hijas y demasiado maleducada para que cualquiera de sus hijas llamara la atención de los caballeros, a los ojos de quienes consideraban aquella familia demasiado desagradable como para emparentar con ellos.

–¡Por el amor de Dios, Karen, no sigas tosiendo así! Ten compasión de mis nervios. Me los estás destrozando.

–Karen no es nada discreta tosiendo –dijo su padre–. Siempre lo hace en momento inoportuno.

–A mí no me divierte toser –replicó Karen quejándose.

–¿Cuándo es tu próximo baile, Candy?

–De mañana en quince días.

–Sí, así es –exclamó la madre–. Y la señora Britter no volverá hasta un día antes; así que le será imposible presentarnos al señor Cornwell, porque todavía no le conocerá.

–Entonces, señora White, puedes tomarle la delantera a tu amiga y presentárselo tú a ella.

–Imposible, señor White, imposible, cuando yo tampoco le conozco. ¿Por qué te burlas?

–Celebro tu discreción. Una amistad de quince días es verdaderamente muy poco. En realidad, al cabo de sólo dos semanas no se puede saber muy bien qué clase de hombre es. Pero si no nos arriesgamos nosotros, lo harán otros. Al fin y al cabo, la señora Britter y sus sobrinas pueden esperar a que se les presente su oportunidad; pero, no obstante, como creerá que es un acto de delicadeza por su parte el declinar la atención, seré yo el que os lo presente.

Las muchachas miraron a su padre fijamente. La señora White se limitó a decir:

–¡Tonterías, tonterías!

–¿Qué significa esa enfática exclamación? –preguntó el señor White–. ¿Consideras las fórmulas de presentación como tonterías, con la importancia que tienen? No estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso. ¿Qué dices tú, Flammy? Que yo sé que eres una joven muy reflexiva, y que lees grandes libros y los resumes.

Flammy quiso decir algo sensato, pero no supo cómo.

–Mientras Flammy aclara sus ideas –continuó él–, volvamos al señor Cornwell.

–¡Estoy harta del señor Cornwell! –gritó su esposa.

–Siento mucho oír eso; ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si lo hubiese sabido esta mañana, no habría ido a su casa. ¡Mala suerte! Pero como ya le he visitado, no podemos renunciar a su amistad ahora.

El asombro de las señoras fue precisamente el que él deseaba; quizás el de la señora White sobrepasara al resto; aunque una vez acabado el alboroto que produjo la alegría, declaró que en el fondo era lo que ella siempre había figurado.

–¡Mi querido señor White, que bueno eres! Pero sabía que al final te convencería. Estaba segura de que quieres lo bastante a tus hijas como para no descuidar este asunto. ¡Qué contenta estoy! ¡Y qué broma tan graciosa, que hayas ido esta mañana y no nos hayas dicho nada hasta ahora!

–Ahora, Karen, ya puedes toser cuanto quieras –dijo el señor White; y salió del cuarto fatigado por el entusiasmo de su mujer.

–¡Qué padre más excelente tenéis, hijas! –dijo ella una vez cerrada la puerta–. No sé cómo podréis agradecerle alguna vez su amabilidad, ni yo tampoco, en lo que a esto se refiere. A estas alturas, os aseguro que no es agradable hacer nuevas amistades todos los días. Pero por vosotras haríamos cualquier cosa. Sussy, cariño, aunque eres la tercera más joven, apostaría a que el señor Cornwell bailará contigo en el próximo baile.

–Estoy tranquila –dijo Susana firmemente–, porque aunque soy la más joven, soy la más alta.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron haciendo conjeturas sobre si el señor Cornwell devolvería pronto su visita al señor White, y determinando cuándo podrían invitarle a cenar.

Los White eran conocidos por toda la región como una de las familias más numerosas. Esto resultaba una verdadera ventaja en lo que respectaba a fama, especialmente entre caballeros. De todas, la más asediada por los hombres que su madre consideraba "respetables" era Candy, la menor, quien contaba con diecisiete años y era considerada la más bella de la familia. Más de uno había llegado al despacho del señor White para solicitar su mano, pero éste, para desesperación de su esposa, declinaba de manera tajante todas aquellas propuestas, argumentando "que era demasiado joven para pensar en aquello", pues sentía por ella especial predilección y no soportaba la idea de dejarla ir demasiado pronto.

Candy era considerada por muchos como una belleza rubia, de cabellera rizada y los ojos de un verde brillante, con su rostro blanquísimo adornado por múltiples pecas adornando su naricita respingada. Anne, su hermana mayor más joven, a sus dieciocho años, tenía en cambio el cabello negro y los ojos azules. Eran lo más distintas físicamente de lo que uno se pudiera imaginar, aunque no demasiado diferentes en carácter. En lo que respectaba a Susana, que era la tercera, con veinte años, era la más parecida a Candy: de cabellera dorada y ojos azules. Después estaba Karen, de veintiuno, era pelirroja y de ojos castaños y almendrados. Y al final quedaba Flammy, de veintitrés, que era morena, alta y desgarbada; poseía una nariz respingona y un cabello y ojos castaños enmarcados por gruesas gafas.

–¡Tarde o temprano deberás dejarla ir, ella tiene que crecer! –exclamaba su esposa.

–Lo sé, pero a ser posible me gustaría disfrutarla un poco más antes de perderla –replicó él, mostrándose tan tajante al respecto que la señora White no se atrevía a contradecirlo.

Por más que la señora White, con la ayuda de sus hijas, preguntase sobre el tema, no conseguía sacarle a su marido ninguna descripción satisfactoria del señor Cornwell. Le atacaron de varias maneras: con preguntas clarísimas, suposiciones ingeniosas, y con indirectas; pero por muy hábiles que fueran, él las eludía todas. Y al final se vieron obligadas a aceptar la información de segunda mano de su vecina lady O´Brien. Su impresión era muy favorable, sir William había quedado encantado con él. Era joven, guapísimo, extremadamente agradable y para colmo pensaba asistir al próximo baile con un grupo de amigos. No podía haber nada mejor. El que fuese aficionado al baile era verdaderamente una ventaja a la hora de enamorarse; y así se despertaron vivas esperanzas para conseguir el corazón del señor Cornwell.

–Si pudiera ver a una de mis hijas viviendo felizmente en Netherfield, y a las otras igual de bien casadas, ya no desearía más en la vida –le dijo la señora White a su marido.

Pocos días después, el señor Cornwell le devolvió la visita al señor White y pasó con él diez minutos en su biblioteca. Él había abrigado la esperanza de que se le permitiese ver a las muchachas de cuya belleza había oído hablar mucho; pero no vio más que al padre. Las señoras fueron un poco más afortunadas, porque tuvieron la ventaja de poder comprobar desde una ventana alta que el señor Cornwell llevaba un abrigo azul y montaba un caballo negro.

Poco después le enviaron una invitación para que fuese a cenar. Y cuando la señora White tenía ya planeados los manjares que darían crédito de su buen hacer de ama de casa, recibieron una respuesta que echaba todo a perder. El señor Cornwell se veía obligado a ir a la ciudad al día siguiente, y en consecuencia no podía aceptar el honor de su invitación. La señora White se quedó bastante desconcertada. No podía imaginar qué asuntos le reclamaban en la ciudad tan poco tiempo después de su llegada a Hertfordshire; y empezó a temer que iba a andar siempre revoloteando de un lado para otro sin establecerse definitivamente y como es debido en Netherfield. Lady O´Brien apaciguó un poco sus temores llegando a la conclusión de que sólo iría a Londres para reunir a un grupo de amigos para la fiesta. Y pronto corrió el rumor de que Cornwell iba a traer a doce damas y a siete caballeros para el baile. Las muchachas se afligieron por semejante número de damas; pero el día antes del baile se consolaron al oír que en vez de doce había traído sólo a seis, cinco hermanas y una prima. Y cuando el día del baile entraron en el salón, sólo eran cinco en total: el señor Cornwell, sus dos hermanas, el marido de la mayor y otro joven.

El señor Cornwell era apuesto, tenía aspecto de caballero, semblante agradable y modales sencillos y poco afectados. Sus hermanas eran mujeres hermosas y de indudable elegancia. Su cuñado, el señor Leagan, casi no tenía aspecto de caballero; pero fue su amigo el señor Terrence Grandchester el que pronto centró la atención del salón por su distinguida personalidad, era un hombre alto, de bonitas facciones y de porte aristocrático. Pocos minutos después de su entrada ya circulaba el rumor de que su renta era de diez mil libras al año. Los señores declaraban que era un hombre que tenía mucha clase; las señoras decían que era mucho más guapo que Cornwell, siendo admirado durante casi la mitad de la velada, hasta que sus modales causaron tal disgusto que hicieron cambiar el curso de su buena fama; se descubrió que era un hombre orgulloso, que pretendía estar por encima de todos los demás y demostraba su insatisfacción con el ambiente que le rodeaba; ni siquiera sus extensas posesiones en Derbyshire podían salvarle ya de parecer odioso y desagradable y de que se considerase que no valía nada comparado con su amigo.

El señor Cornwell enseguida trabó amistad con las principales personas del salón; era vivo y franco, no se perdió ni un solo baile, lamentó que la fiesta acabase tan temprano y habló de dar una él en Netherfield. Tan agradables cualidades hablaban por sí solas. ¡Qué diferencia entre él y su amigo! El señor Terrence bailó sólo una vez con la señora Leagan y otra con la señorita Cornwell, se negó a que le presentasen a ninguna otra dama y se pasó el resto de la noche deambulando por el salón y hablando de vez en cuando con alguno de sus acompañantes. Su carácter estaba definitivamente juzgado. Era el hombre más orgulloso y más antipático del mundo y todos esperaban que no volviese más por allí. Entre los más ofendidos con Terrence estaba la señora White, cuyo disgusto por su comportamiento se había agudizado convirtiéndose en una ofensa personal por haber despreciado a una de sus hijas.

Había tan pocos caballeros que Candice White se había visto obligada a sentarse durante dos bailes; en ese tiempo Terrence estuvo lo bastante cerca de ella para que la muchacha pudiese oír una conversación entre él y el señor Cornwell, que dejó el baile unos minutos para convencer a su amigo de que se uniese a ellos.

–Ven, Grandchester –le dijo–, tienes que bailar. No soporto verte ahí de pie, solo y con esa estúpida actitud. Es mejor que bailes.

–No pienso hacerlo. Sabes cómo lo detesto, a no ser que conozca personalmente a mi pareja. En una fiesta como ésta me sería imposible. Tus hermanas están comprometidas, y bailar con cualquier otra mujer de las que hay en este salón sería como un castigo para mí.

–No deberías ser tan exigente y quisquilloso –se quejó Cornwell–. ¡Por lo que más quieras! Palabra de honor, nunca había visto a tantas muchachas tan encantadoras como esta noche; y hay algunas que son especialmente bonitas.

–Tú estás bailando con la única chica guapa del salón –dijo Terrence mirando a la cuarta de las hermanas White.

–¡Oh! ¡Ella es la criatura más delicada que he visto en mi vida! Pero justo detrás de ti está sentada una de sus hermanas que es, por lo que me han contado, la cosa más bella que te puedas imaginar, y apostaría que muy agradable. Deja que le pida a mi pareja que te la presente.

–¿Qué dices? –y, volviéndose, miró por un momento a Candy, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron, él apartó inmediatamente la suya y dijo fríamente: –No está mal, aunque no es lo bastante guapa como para tentarme; y no estoy de humor para hacer caso a las jóvenes que han dado de lado otros. Es mejor que vuelvas con tu pareja y disfrutes de sus sonrisas porque estás malgastando el tiempo conmigo.

El señor Cornwell siguió su consejo. Terrence se alejó; y Candy se quedó allí con sus no muy cordiales sentimientos hacia él. Sin embargo, contó la historia a sus amigas con mucho humor porque era graciosa y muy alegre, y tenía cierta disposición a hacer divertidas las cosas ridículas. Otra cualidad por la cual había cautivado ya antes a millones de caballeros.

En resumidas cuentas, la velada transcurrió agradablemente para toda la familia. La señora White vio cómo sus hijas menores habían sido admiradas por los de Netherfield. El señor Cornwell había bailado con Annie dos veces, y sus hermanas estuvieron muy atentas con ella. Annie estaba tan satisfecha o más que su madre, pero se lo guardaba para ella. Candy se alegraba por Annie, guardando su propia satisfacción para si misma. Flammy había oído cómo la señorita Cornwell decía de ella que era la muchacha más culta del vecindario. Y Karen y Susana habían tenido la suerte de no quedarse nunca sin pareja, que, como les habían enseñado, era de lo único que debían preocuparse en los bailes. Así que volvieron contentas a Longbourn, el pueblo donde vivían y del que eran los principales habitantes. Encontraron al señor White aún levantado; con un libro delante perdía la noción del tiempo; y en esta ocasión sentía gran curiosidad por los acontecimientos de la noche que había despertado tanta expectación. Llegó a creer que la opinión de su esposa sobre el forastero pudiera ser desfavorable; pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que iba a oír era todo lo contrario.

–¡Oh!, mi querido señor White –dijo su esposa al entrar en la habitación–. Hemos tenido una velada encantadora, el baile fue espléndido. Me habría gustado que hubieses estado allí. Annie y Candy despertaron tal admiración, nunca se había visto nada igual. Todos comentaban lo guapas que estaban, y el señor Cornwell las encontró bellísimas y bailó con Annie dos veces. Fíjate, querido; bailó con ella dos veces. Fue a la única de todo el salón a la que sacó a bailar por segunda vez. La primera a quien sacó fue a la señorita O´Brien. Me contrarió bastante verlo bailar con ella, pero a él no le gustó nada. ¿A quién puede gustarle?, ¿no crees? Sin embargo pareció quedarse prendado de Annie cuando la vio bailar. Así es que preguntó quién era, se la presentaron y le pidió el siguiente baile. Entonces bailó el tercero con la señorita King, el cuarto con María O´Brien, el quinto otra vez con Annie, el sexto con Candy y el boulanger...

–¡Si hubiese tenido alguna compasión de mí –gritó el marido impaciente– no habría gastado tanto! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no me hables más de sus parejas! ¡Ojalá se hubiese torcido un tobillo en el primer baile!

–¡Oh, querido mío! Me tiene fascinada, es increíblemente guapo, y sus hermanas son encantadoras. Llevaban los vestidos más elegantes que he visto en mi vida. El encaje del de la señora Leagan...

Aquí fue interrumpida de nuevo. El señor White protestó contra toda descripción de atuendos. Por lo tanto ella se vio obligada a pasar a otro capítulo del relato, y contó, con gran amargura y algo de exageración, la escandalosa rudeza del señor Grandchester.

–Pero puedo asegurarte –añadió– que Candy no pierde gran cosa con no ser su tipo, porque es el hombre más desagradable y horrible que existe, y no merece las simpatías de nadie. Es tan estirado y tan engreído que no hay forma de soportarle. No hacía más que pasearse de un lado para otro como un pavo real. Ni siquiera es lo bastante guapo para que merezca la pena bailar con él. Me habría gustado que hubieses estado allí y que le hubieses dado una buena lección. Le detesto.

Cuando Annie y Candice se quedaron solas, la primera, que había sido cautelosa a la hora de elogiar al señor Cornwell, expresó a su hermana lo mucho que lo admiraba.

–Es todo lo que un hombre joven debería ser –dijo ella–, sensato, alegre, con sentido del humor; nunca había visto modales tan desenfadados, tanta naturalidad con una educación tan perfecta.

–Y también es guapo –replicó Candy–, lo cual nunca está de más en un joven. De modo que es un hombre completo.

–Me sentí muy adulada cuando me sacó a bailar por segunda vez. No esperaba semejante cumplido.

–¿No te lo esperabas? Yo sí. Ésa es la gran diferencia entre nosotras. A ti los cumplidos siempre te cogen de sorpresa, a mí, nunca. Era lo más natural que te sacase a bailar por segunda vez. No pudo pasarle inadvertido que eras cinco veces más guapa que todas las demás mujeres que había en el salón. No agradezcas su galantería por eso. Bien, la verdad es que es muy agradable, apruebo que te guste. Te han gustado muchas personas estúpidas.

–¡Candy, querida!

–¡Oh! Sabes perfectamente que tienes cierta tendencia a que te guste toda la gente. Nunca ves un defecto en nadie. Todo el mundo es bueno y agradable a tus ojos. Nunca te he oído hablar mal de un ser humano en mi vida.

–No quisiera ser imprudente al censurar a alguien; pero siempre digo lo que pienso.

–Ya lo sé; y es eso lo que lo hace asombroso. Estar tan ciega para las locuras y tonterías de los demás, con el buen sentido que tienes. Fingir candor es algo bastante corriente, se ve en todas partes. Pero ser cándido sin ostentación ni premeditación, quedarse con lo bueno de cada uno, mejorarlo aun, y no decir nada de lo malo, eso sólo lo haces tú. Y también te gustan sus hermanas, ¿no es así? Sus modales no se parecen en nada a los de él.

–Al principio desde luego que no, pero cuando charlas con ellas son muy amables. La señorita Cornwell va a venir a vivir con su hermano y ocuparse de su casa. Y, o mucho me equivoco, o estoy segura de que encontraremos en ella una vecina encantadora.

Candy escuchaba en silencio, pero no estaba convencida. El comportamiento de las hermanas de Cornwell no había sido a propósito para agradar a nadie. Mejor observadora que su hermana, con un temperamento menos flexible y un juicio menos propenso a dejarse influir por los halagos, Candy estaba poco dispuesta a aprobar a las Cornwell. Eran, en efecto, unas señoras muy finas, bastante alegres cuando no se las contrariaba y, cuando ellas querían, muy agradables; pero orgullosas y engreídas. Eran bastante bonitas; habían sido educadas en uno de los mejores colegios de la capital y poseían una fortuna de veinte mil libras; estaban acostumbradas a gastar más de la cuenta y a relacionarse con gente de rango, por lo que se creían con el derecho de tener una buena opinión de sí mismas y una pobre opinión de los demás. Pertenecían a una honorable familia del norte de Inglaterra, circunstancia que estaba más profundamente grabada en su memoria que la de que tanto su fortuna como la de su hermano había sido hecha en el comercio.

El señor Cornwell heredó casi cien mil libras de su padre, quien ya había tenido la intención de comprar una mansión pero no vivió para hacerlo. El señor Cornwell pensaba de la misma forma y a veces parecía decidido a hacer la elección dentro de su condado; pero como ahora disponía de una buena casa y de la libertad de un propietario, los que conocían bien su carácter tranquilo dudaban el que no pasase el resto de sus días en Netherfield y dejase la compra para la generación venidera.

Sus hermanas estaban ansiosas de que él tuviera una mansión de su propiedad. Pero aunque en la actualidad no fuese más que arrendatario, la señorita Cornwell no dejaba por eso de estar deseosa de presidir su mesa; ni la señora Leagan, que se había casado con un hombre más elegante que rico, estaba menos dispuesta a considerar la casa de su hermano como la suya propia siempre que le conviniese.

A los dos años escasos de haber llegado el señor Cornwell a su mayoría de edad, una casual recomendación le indujo a visitar la posesión de Netherfield. La vio por dentro y por fuera durante media hora, y se dio por satisfecho con las ponderaciones del propietario, alquilándola inmediatamente.

Ente él y Terrence existía una firme amistad a pesar de tener caracteres tan opuestos. Cornwell había ganado la simpatía de Terrence por su temperamento abierto y dócil y por su naturalidad, aunque no hubiese una forma de ser que ofreciese mayor contraste a la suya y aunque él parecía estar muy satisfecho de su carácter. Cornwell sabía el respeto que Terrence le tenía, por lo que confiaba plenamente en él, así como en su buen criterio. Entendía a Terrence como nadie. Cornwell no era nada tonto, pero Terrence era mucho más inteligente. Era al mismo tiempo arrogante, reservado y quisquilloso, y aunque era muy educado, sus modales no le hacían nada atractivo. En lo que a esto respecta su amigo tenía toda la ventaja, Cornwell estaba seguro de caer bien dondequiera que fuese, sin embargo Terrence era siempre ofensivo.

El mejor ejemplo es la forma en la que hablaron de la fiesta de Meryton. Cornwell nunca había conocido a gente más encantadora ni a chicas más guapas en su vida; todo el mundo había sido de lo más amable y atento con él, no había habido formalidades ni rigidez, y pronto se hizo amigo de todo el salón; y en cuanto a la señorita White, no podía concebir un ángel que fuese más bonito. Por el contrario, Terrence había visto una colección de gente en quienes había poca belleza y ninguna elegancia, por ninguno de ellos había sentido el más mínimo interés y de ninguno había recibido atención o placer alguno. Reconoció que la señorita White era hermosa, pero sonreía demasiado. La señora Leagan y su hermana lo admitieron, pero aun así les gustaba y la admiraban, dijeron de ella que era una muchacha muy dulce y que no pondrían inconveniente en conocerla mejor. Quedó establecido, pues, que la señorita White era una muchacha muy dulce y por esto el hermano se sentía con autorización para pensar en ella como y cuando quisiera.

A poca distancia de Longbourn vivía una familia con la que los White tenían especial amistad. Sir William O´Brien había tenido con anterioridad negocios en Meryton, donde había hecho una regular fortuna y se había elevado a la categoría de caballero por petición al rey durante su alcaldía. Esta distinción se le había subido un poco a la cabeza y empezó a no soportar tener que dedicarse a los negocios y vivir en una pequeña ciudad comercial; así que dejando ambos se mudó con su familia a una casa a una milla de Meryton, denominada desde entonces O´Brien Lodge, donde pudo dedicarse a pensar con placer en su propia importancia, y desvinculado de sus negocios, ocuparse solamente de ser amable con todo el mundo. Porque aunque estaba orgulloso de su rango, no se había vuelto engreído; por el contrario, era todo atenciones para con todo el mundo. De naturaleza inofensivo, sociable y servicial, su presentación en St. James le había hecho además, cortés.

La señora O´Brien era una buena mujer aunque no lo bastante inteligente para que la señora White la considerase una vecina valiosa. Tenían varios hijos. La mayor, una joven inteligente y sensata de unos veinte años, era la amiga íntima de Candy.

Que las O´Brien y las White se reuniesen para charlar después de un baile, era algo absolutamente necesario, y la mañana después de la fiesta, las O´Brien fueron a Longbourn para cambiar impresiones.

–Tú empezaste bien la noche, Patricia –dijo la señora White fingiendo toda amabilidad posible hacia la señorita O´Brien–. Fuiste la primera que eligió el señor Cornwell.

–Sí, pero pareció gustarle más la segunda.

–¡Oh! Te refieres a Annie, supongo, porque bailó con ella dos veces. Sí, parece que le gustó; sí, creo que sí. Oí algo, no sé, algo sobre el señor Robinson.

–Quizá se refiera a lo que oí entre él y el señor Robinson, ¿no se lo he contado? El señor Robinson le preguntó si le gustaban las fiestas de Meryton, si no creía que había muchachas muy hermosas en el salón y cuál le parecía la más bonita de todas. Su respuesta a esta última pregunta fue inmediata: «La segunda menor de las White, sin duda. No puede haber más que una opinión sobre ese particular.»

–¡No me digas! Parece decidido a... Es como si... Pero, en fin, todo puede acabar en nada.

–Lo que yo oí fue mejor que lo que oíste tú, ¿verdad, Candy? –dijo Patricia–. Merece más la pena oír al señor Cornwell que al señor Grandchester, ¿no crees? ¡Pobre Candy! Decir sólo: «No está mal. »

–Te suplico que no le metas en la cabeza a Candy que se disguste por Grandchester. Es un hombre tan desagradable que la desgracia sería gustarle. La señora Britter me dijo que había estado sentado a su lado y que no había despegado los labios.

–¿Estás segura, mamá? ¿No te equivocas? Yo vi al señor Grandchester hablar con ella.

–Sí, claro; porque ella al final le preguntó si le gustaba Netherfield, y él no tuvo más remedio que contestar; pero la señora Britter dijo que a él no le hizo ninguna gracia que le dirigiese la palabra.

–La señorita Cornwell me dijo –comentó Annie– que él no solía hablar mucho, a no ser con sus amigos íntimos. Con ellos es increíblemente agradable.

–No me creo una palabra, querida. Si fuese tan agradable habría hablado con la señora Britter. Pero ya me imagino qué pasó. Todo el mundo dice que el orgullo no le cabe en el cuerpo, y apostaría a que oyó que la señora Britter no tiene coche y que fue al baile en uno de alquiler.

–A mí no me importa que no haya hablado con la señora Britter –dijo la señorita O´Brien–, pero desearía que hubiese bailado con Candy.

–Yo que tú, Candy –agregó la madre–, no bailaría con él nunca más.

–Creo, mamá, que puedo prometerte que nunca bailaré con él.

–El orgullo ––dijo la señorita O´Brien– ofende siempre, pero a mí el suyo no me resulta tan ofensivo. Él tiene disculpa. Es natural que un hombre atractivo, con familia, fortuna y todo a su favor tenga un alto concepto de sí mismo. Por decirlo de algún modo, tiene derecho a ser orgulloso.

–Es muy cierto –replicó Candy–, podría perdonarle fácilmente su orgullo si no hubiese mortificado el mío.

–El orgullo –observó Flammy, que se preciaba mucho de la solidez de sus reflexiones–, es un defecto muy común. Por todo lo que he leído, estoy convencida de que en realidad es muy frecuente que la naturaleza humana sea especialmente propensa a él, hay muy pocos que no abriguen un sentimiento de autosuficiencia por una u otra razón, ya sea real o imaginaria. La vanidad y el orgullo son cosas distintas, aunque muchas veces se usen como sinónimos. El orgullo está relacionado con la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos; la vanidad, con lo que quisiéramos que los demás pensaran de nosotros.

–Si yo fuese tan rico como el señor Grandchester, exclamó un joven O´Brien que había venido con sus hermanas–, no me importaría ser orgulloso. Tendría una jauría de perros de caza, y bebería una botella de vino al día.

–Pues beberías mucho más de lo debido –dijo la señora White– y si yo te viese te quitaría la botella inmediatamente.

El niño dijo que no se atrevería, ella que sí, y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que se dio por finalizada la visita.

* * *

**Pues, hice algunos cambios porque, simple y sencillamente, me dieron ganas de cambiar un poquito la historia. Siempre tuve afición a las hijas menores, Candy y Terry eran perfectos para el papel. ¡Espero y les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Gracias a la que mandó el review, la verdad yo no conocía esa adaptación, pero la verdad es bastante entretenido hacerla, y quizá no será malo conocer dos adaptaciones. Además yo modifiqué la historia para hacerla, en cierta forma, diferente a como nosotros la conocemos originalmente. Esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo para compartir mi visión de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, yo sólo juego con ellos. La historia pertenece a Jane Austen, esto es una adaptación.**

* * *

**II**

Las señoras de Longbourn no tardaron en ir a visitar a las de Netherfield, y éstas devolvieron la visita como es costumbre. El encanto de la señorita White aumentó la estima que la señora Leagan y la señorita Cornwell sentían por ella; y aunque encontraron que la madre era intolerable y que no valía la pena dirigir la palabra a las hermanas mayores, expresaron el deseo de profundizar las relaciones con ellas en atención a las dos menores. Esta atención fue recibida por Annie con agrado, pero Candice seguía viendo arrogancia en su trato con todo el mundo, exceptuando, con reparos, a su hermana; no podían gustarle. Aunque valoraba su amabilidad con Anne, sabía que probablemente se debía a la influencia de la admiración que el hermano sentía por ella. Era evidente, dondequiera que se encontrasen, que Cornwell admiraba a Annie; y para Candy también era evidente que en su hermana aumentaba la inclinación que desde el principio sintió por él, lo que la predisponía a enamorarse de él; pero se daba cuenta, con gran satisfacción, de que la gente no podría notarlo, puesto que Annie uniría a la fuerza de sus sentimientos moderación y una constante jovialidad, que ahuyentaría las sospechas de los impertinentes. Así se lo comentó a su amiga, la señorita O´Brien.

–Tal vez sea mejor en este caso –replicó Patricia– poder escapar a la curiosidad de la gente; pero a veces es malo ser tan reservada. Si una mujer disimula su afecto al objeto del mismo, puede perder la oportunidad de conquistarle; y entonces es un pobre consuelo pensar que los demás están en la misma ignorancia. Hay tanto de gratitud y vanidad en casi todos, los cariños, que no es nada conveniente dejarlos a la deriva. Normalmente todos empezamos por una ligera preferencia, y eso sí puede ser simplemente porque sí, sin motivo; pero hay muy pocos que tengan tanto corazón como para enamorarse sin haber sido estimulados. En nueve de cada diez casos, una mujer debe mostrar más cariño del que siente. A Cornwell le gusta tu hermana, indudablemente; pero si ella no le ayuda, la cosa no pasará de ahí.

–Ella le ayuda tanto como se lo permite su forma de ser. Si yo puedo notar su cariño hacia él, desde luego, sería tonto si no lo descubriese.

–Recuerda, Candy, que él no conoce el carácter de Annie como tú.

–Pero si una mujer está interesada por un hombre y no trata de ocultarlo, él tendrá que acabar por descubrirlo.

–Tal vez sí, si él la ve lo bastante. Pero aunque Cornwell y Annie están juntos a menudo, nunca es por mucho tiempo; y además como sólo se ven en fiestas con mucha gente, no pueden hablar a solas. Así que Annie debería aprovechar al máximo cada minuto en el que pueda llamar su atención. Y cuando lo tenga seguro, ya tendrá tiempo para enamorarse de él todo lo que quiera.

–Tu plan es bueno –contestó Candy–, cuando la cuestión se trata sólo de casarse bien; y si yo estuviese decidida a conseguir un marido rico, o cualquier marido, casi puedo decir que lo llevaría a cabo. Pero esos no son los sentimientos de Annie, ella no actúa con premeditación. Todavía no puede estar segura de hasta qué punto le gusta, ni el porqué. Sólo hace quince días que le conoce. Bailó cuatro veces con él en Meryton; le vio una mañana en su casa, y desde entonces ha cenado en su compañía cuatro veces. Esto no es suficiente para que ella conozca su carácter.

–No tal y como tú lo planteas. Si solamente hubiese cenado con él no habría descubierto otra cosa que si tiene buen apetito o no; pero no debes olvidar que pasaron cuatro veladas juntos; y cuatro veladas pueden significar bastante.

–Sí; en esas cuatro veladas lo único que pudieron hacer es averiguar qué clase de bailes les gustaba a cada uno, pero no creo que hayan podido descubrir las cosas realmente importantes de su carácter.

–Bueno –dijo Patricia–. Deseo de todo corazón que a Annie le salgan las cosas bien; y si se casase con él mañana, creo que tendría más posibilidades de ser feliz que si se dedica a estudiar su carácter durante doce meses. La felicidad en el matrimonio es sólo cuestión de suerte. El que una pareja crea que son iguales o se conozcan bien de antemano, no les va a traer la felicidad en absoluto. Las diferencias se van acentuando cada vez más hasta hacerse insoportables; siempre es mejor saber lo menos posible de la persona con la que vas a compartir tu vida.

–Me haces reír, Patty; no tiene sentido. Sabes que no tiene sentido; además tú nunca actuarías de esa forma.

Ocupada en observar las atenciones de Cornwell para con su hermana, Candice estaba lejos de sospechar que también estaba siendo objeto de interés a los ojos del amigo de Cornwell. Al principio, Terence apenas se dignó admitir que era bonita; no había demostrado ninguna admiración por ella en el baile; y la siguiente vez que se vieron, él sólo se fijó en ella para criticarla. Pero tan pronto como dejó claro ante sí mismo y ante sus amigos que los rasgos de su cara apenas le gustaban, empezó a darse cuenta de que la bella expresión de sus ojos verdes le daban un aire de extraordinaria inteligencia. A este descubrimiento siguieron otros igualmente mortificantes. Aunque detectó con ojo crítico más de un fallo en la perfecta simetría de sus formas, tuvo que reconocer que su figura era grácil y esbelta; y a pesar de que afirmaba que sus maneras no eran las de la gente refinada, se sentía atraído por su naturalidad y alegría. De este asunto ella no tenía la más remota idea. Para ella Terrence era el hombre que se hacía antipático dondequiera que fuese y el hombre que no la había considerado lo bastante hermosa como para sacarla a bailar.

Terrence empezó a querer conocerla mejor. Como paso previo para hablar con ella, se dedicó a escucharla hablar con los demás. Este hecho llamó la atención de Candy. Ocurrió un día en casa de sir O´Brien donde se había reunido un amplio grupo de gente.

–¿Qué querrá el señor Grandchester –le dijo ella a Patricia–, que ha estado escuchando mi conversación con el coronel Hathawhay?

–Ésa es una pregunta que sólo el señor Grandchester puede contestar.

–Si lo vuelve a hacer le daré a entender que sé lo que pretende. Es muy satírico, y si no empiezo siendo impertinente yo, acabaré por tenerle miedo.

Poco después se les volvió a acercar, y aunque no parecía tener intención de hablar, la señorita O´Brien desafió a su amiga para que le mencionase el tema, lo que inmediatamente provocó a Candy, que se volvió a él y le dijo:

–¿No cree usted, señor Grandchester, que me expresé muy bien hace un momento, cuando le insistía al coronel Hathawhay para que nos diese un baile en Meryton?

–Con gran energía; pero ése es un tema que siempre llena de energía a las mujeres.

–Es usted severo con nosotras.

–Ahora nos toca insistirte a ti –dijo la señorita O´Brien–. Voy a abrir el piano y ya sabes lo que sigue, Candy.

–¿Qué clase de amiga eres? Siempre quieres que cante y que toque delante de todo el mundo. Si me hubiese llamado Dios por el camino de la música, serías una amiga de incalculable valor; pero como no es así, preferiría no tocar delante de gente que debe estar acostumbrada a escuchar a los mejores músicos –pero como la señorita O´Brien insistía, añadió–: Muy bien, si así debe ser será –y mirando fríamente a Terrence dijo–: Hay un viejo refrán que aquí todo el mundo conoce muy bien, «guárdate el aire para enfriar la sopa», y yo lo guardaré para mi canción.

El concierto de Candice fue agradable, pero no extraordinario. Después de una o dos canciones y antes de que pudiese complacer las peticiones de algunos que querían que cantase otra vez, fue reemplazada al piano por su hermana Flammy, que como era la menos brillante de la familia, trabajaba duramente para adquirir conocimientos y habilidades que siempre estaba impaciente por demostrar.

Flammy no tenía ni talento ni gusto; y aunque la vanidad la había hecho aplicada, también le había dado un aire pedante y modales afectados que deslucirían cualquier brillantez superior a la que ella había alcanzado. A Candy, aunque había tocado la mitad de bien, la habían escuchado con más agrado por su soltura y sencillez; Flammy, al final de su largo concierto, no obtuvo más que unos cuantos elogios por las melodías escocesas e irlandesas que había tocado a ruegos de sus hermanas mayores que, con alguna de las O´Brien y dos o tres oficiales, bailaban alegremente en un extremo del salón.

Terrence, a quien indignaba aquel modo de pasar la velada, estaba callado y sin humor para hablar; se hallaba tan embebido en sus propios pensamientos que no se fijó en que sir William O´Brien estaba a su lado, hasta que éste se dirigió a él.

–¡Qué encantadora diversión para la juventud, señor Grandchester! Mirándolo bien, no hay nada como el baile. Lo considero como uno de los mejores refinamientos de las sociedades más distinguidas.

–Ciertamente, señor, y también tiene la ventaja de estar de moda entre las sociedades menos distinguidas del mundo; todos los salvajes bailan.

Sir William esbozó una sonrisa.

–Su amigo baila maravillosamente –continuó después de una pausa al ver a Cornwell unirse al grupo– y no dudo, señor Grandchester, que usted mismo sea un experto en la materia.

–Me vio bailar en Meryton, creo, señor.

–Desde luego que sí, y me causó un gran placer verle. ¿Baila usted a menudo en Saint James?

–Nunca, señor.

–¿No cree que sería un cumplido para con ese lugar?

–Es un cumplido que nunca concedo en ningún lugar, si puedo evitarlo.

–Creo que tiene una casa en la capital.

El señor Grandchester asintió con la cabeza, no demasiado contento ante las apremiantes preguntas.

–Pensé algunas veces en fijar mi residencia en la ciudad, porque me encanta la alta sociedad; pero no estaba seguro de que el aire de Londres le sentase bien a lady O´Brien.

Sir William hizo una pausa con la esperanza de una respuesta, pero su compañía no estaba dispuesto a hacer ninguna. Al ver que Candy se les acercaba, se le ocurrió hacer algo que le pareció muy galante de su parte y la llamó.

–Mi querida señorita Candy, ¿por qué no está bailando? Señor Grandchester, permítame que le presente a esta joven que puede ser una excelente pareja. Estoy seguro de que no puede negarse a bailar cuando tiene ante usted tanta belleza.

Tomó a Candy de la mano con la intención de pasársela a Grandchester; quien, aunque extremadamente sorprendido, no iba a rechazarla; pero Candy le volvió la espalda y le dijo a sir William un tanto desconcertada:

–De veras, señor, no tenía la menor intención de bailar. Le ruego que no suponga que he venido hasta aquí para buscar pareja.

El señor Grandchester, con toda corrección, le pidió que le concediese el honor de bailar con él, pero fue en vano. Candy estaba decidida, y ni siquiera sir William, con todos sus argumentos, pudo persuadirla.

–Usted es excelente en el baile, señorita Candy, y es muy cruel por su parte negarme la satisfacción de verla; y aunque a este caballero no le guste este entretenimiento, estoy seguro de que no tendría inconveniente en complacernos durante media hora.

–El señor Grandchester es muy educado –dijo Candy sonriendo.

–Lo es, en efecto; pero considerando lo que le induce, querida Candy, no podemos dudar de su cortesía; porque, ¿quién podría rechazar una pareja tan encantadora?

Candice les miró con coquetería y se retiró. Su resistencia no le había perjudicado nada a los ojos del caballero, que estaba pensando en ella con satisfacción cuando fue abordado por la señorita Cornwell.

–Adivino por qué está tan pensativo.

–Creo que no.

–Está pensando en lo insoportable que le sería pasar más veladas de esta forma, en una sociedad como ésta; y por supuesto, soy de su misma opinión. Nunca he estado más enojada. ¡Qué gente tan insípida y qué alboroto arman! Con lo insignificantes que son y qué importancia se dan. Daría algo por oír sus críticas sobre ellos.

–Sus conjeturas son totalmente equivocadas. Mi mente estaba ocupada en cosas más agradables. Estaba meditando sobre el gran placer que pueden causar un par de ojos bonitos en el rostro de una mujer hermosa.

La señorita Cornwell le miró fijamente deseando que le dijese qué dama había inspirado tales pensamientos. El señor Grandchester, intrépido, contestó:

–La señorita Candice White.

–¡La señorita White! Me deja atónita. ¿Desde cuándo es su favorita? Y dígame, ¿cuándo tendré que darle la enhorabuena?

–Ésa es exactamente la pregunta que esperaba que me hiciese. La imaginación de una dama va muy rápido y salta de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio en un momento. Sabía que me daría la enhorabuena.

–Si lo toma tan en serio, creeré que es ya cosa hecha. Tendrá usted una suegra encantadora, de veras, y ni que decir tiene que estará siempre en Pemberley con ustedes.

Él la escuchaba con perfecta indiferencia, mientras ella seguía disfrutando con las cosas que le decía; y al ver, por la actitud de Terrence, que todo estaba a salvo, dejó correr su ingenio durante largo tiempo. Mientras, ya con la satisfacción de rechazado cortésmente al señor Grandchester, la mente de Candice volaba hacia pensamientos totalmente diferentes a los que la señorita Cornwell consideraría indignos para las damas, y que ella imaginaba ocupaban su mente en aquellos momentos.

La propiedad del señor White consistía casi enteramente en una hacienda de dos mil libras al año, la cual, desafortunadamente para sus hijas, estaba destinada, por falta de herederos varones, a un pariente lejano; y la fortuna de la madre, aunque abundante para su posición, difícilmente podía suplir a la de su marido. Su padre había sido abogado en Meryton y le había dejado cuatro mil libras.

La señora White tenía una hermana casada con un tal señor Phillips que había sido empleado de su padre y le había sucedido en los negocios, y un hermano en Londres que ocupaba un respetable lugar en el comercio.

El pueblo de Longbourn estaba sólo a una milla de Meryton, distancia muy conveniente para las señoritas, que normalmente tenían la tentación de ir por allí tres o cuatro veces a la semana para visitar a su tía y, de paso, detenerse en una sombrerería que había cerca de su casa. Las que más frecuentaban Meryton eran las dos hermanas "del medio", Karen y Susana, que solían estar más ociosas que sus hermanas, y cuando no se les ofrecía nada mejor, decidían que un paseíto a la ciudad era necesario para pasar bien la mañana y así tener conversación para la tarde; porque, aunque las noticias no solían abundar en el campo, su tía siempre tenía algo que contar. De momento estaban bien provistas de chismes y de alegría ante la reciente llegada de un regimiento militar que iba a quedarse todo el invierno y tenía en Meryton su cuartel general.

Ahora las visitas a la señora Phillips proporcionaban una información de lo más interesante. Cada día añadían algo más a lo que ya sabían acerca de los nombres y las familias de los oficiales. El lugar donde se alojaban ya no era un secreto y pronto empezaron a conocer a los oficiales en persona.

El señor Phillips los conocía a todos, lo que constituía para sus sobrinas una fuente de satisfacción insospechada. No hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de oficiales. La gran fortuna del señor Cornwell, de la que tanto le gustaba hablar a su madre, ya no valía la pena comparada con el uniforme de un alférez.

Después de oír una mañana el entusiasmo con el que sus hijas hablaban del tema, el señor White observó fríamente:

–Por todo lo que puedo sacar en limpio de vuestra manera de hablar debéis de ser las muchachas más tontas de todo el país. Ya había tenido mis sospechas algunas veces, pero ahora estoy convencido.

Karen se quedó desconcertada y no contestó. Susana, con absoluta indiferencia, siguió expresando su admiración por el capitán Carter, y dijo que esperaba verle aquel mismo día, pues a la mañana siguiente se marchaba a Londres.

–Me deja pasmada, querido –dijo la señora White–, lo dispuesto que siempre estás a creer que tus hijas son tontas. Si yo despreciase a alguien, sería a las hijas de los demás, no a las mías.

–Si mis hijas son tontas, lo menos que puedo hacer es reconocerlo.

–Sí, pero ya ves, resulta que son muy listas.

–Presumo que ese es el único punto en el que no estamos de acuerdo. Siempre deseé coincidir contigo en todo, pero en esto difiero, porque nuestras dos hijas del medio son tontas de remate.

–Mi querido señor White, no esperarás que estas niñas tengan tanto sentido como sus padres. Cuando tengan nuestra edad apostaría a que piensan en oficiales tanto como nosotros. Me acuerdo de una época en la que me gustó mucho un casaca roja, y la verdad es que todavía lo llevo en mi corazón. Y si un joven coronel con cinco o seis mil libras anuales quisiera a una de mis hijas, no le diría que no. Encontré muy bien al coronel Hathawhay la otra noche en casa de sir William.

–Mamá –dijo Susana– la tía dice que el coronel Hathawhay y el capitán Carter ya no van tanto a casa de los Watson como antes. Ahora los ve mucho en la biblioteca de Clarke.

La señora White no pudo contestar al ser interrumpida por la entrada de un lacayo que traía una nota para la señorita White; venía de Netherfield y el criado esperaba respuesta. Los ojos de la señora White brillaban de alegría y estaba impaciente por que su hija acabase de leer.

–Bien, Annie, ¿de quién es?, ¿de qué se trata?, ¿qué dice? Date prisa y dinos, date prisa, cariño.

–Es de la señorita Cornwell –dijo Annie, y entonces leyó en voz alta:

«Mi querida amiga:

Si tienes compasión de nosotras, ven a cenar hoy con Luisa y conmigo, si no, estaremos en peligro de odiarnos la una a la otra el resto de nuestras vidas, porque dos mujeres juntas todo el día no pueden acabar sin pelearse. Ven tan pronto como te sea posible, después de recibir esta nota. Mi hermano y los otros señores cenarán con los oficiales. Saludos,

Eliza Cornwell.»

–¡Con los oficiales! –exclamó Susana–. ¡Qué raro que la tía no nos lo haya dicho!

–¡Cenar fuera! –dijo la señora White–. ¡Qué mala suerte!

–¿Puedo llevar el carruaje? –preguntó Annie.

–No, querida; es mejor que vayas a caballo, porque parece que va a llover y así tendrás que quedarte a pasar la noche.

–Sería un buen plan –dijo Candice–, si estuvieras segura de que no se van a ofrecer para traerla a casa.

–Oh, los señores llevarán el landó del señor Cornwell a Meryton y los Leagan no tienen caballos propios.

–Preferiría ir en el carruaje.

–Pero querida, tu padre no puede prestarte los caballos. Me consta. Se necesitan en la granjan ¿no es así, señor White?

–Se necesitan más en la granja de lo que yo puedo ofrecerlos.

–Si puedes ofrecerlos hoy –dijo Candy–, los deseos de mi madre se verán cumplidos.

Al final animó al padre para que admitiese que los caballos estaban ocupados. Y, por fin, Annie se vio obligada a ir a caballo. Su madre la acompañó hasta la puerta pronosticando muy contenta un día pésimo.

Sus esperanzas se cumplieron; no hacía mucho que se había ido Annie, cuando empezó a llover a cántaros. Las hermanas se quedaron intranquilas por ella, pero su madre estaba encantada. No paró de llover en toda la tarde; era obvio que Annie no podría volver.

–Verdaderamente, tuve una idea muy acertada –repetía la señora White.

Sin embargo, hasta la mañana siguiente no supo nada del resultado de su oportuna estratagema. Apenas había acabado de desayunar cuando un criado de Netherfield trajo la siguiente nota para Candice:

«Mi querida Candy:

No me encuentro muy bien esta mañana, lo que, supongo, se debe a que ayer llegue calada hasta los huesos. Mis amables amigas no quieren ni oírme hablar de volver a casa hasta que no esté mejor. Insisten en que me vea el señor Martin; por lo tanto, no os alarméis si os enteráis de que ha venido a visitarme. No tengo nada más que dolor de garganta y dolor de cabeza. Tuya siempre,

Annie.»

–Bien, querida –dijo el señor White una vez Candy hubo leído la nota en alto–, si Annie contrajera una enfermedad peligrosa o se muriese sería un consuelo saber que todo fue por conseguir al señor Cornwell y bajo tus órdenes.

–¡Oh! No tengo miedo de que se muera. La gente no se muere por pequeños resfriados sin importancia. Tendrá buenos cuidados. Mientras esté allí todo irá de maravilla. Iría a verla, si pudiese disponer del coche.

Candy, que estaba verdaderamente preocupada, tomó la determinación de ir a verla. Como no podía disponer del carruaje y no había caballo disponible, caminar era su única alternativa. Y declaró su decisión.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? exclamó su madre–. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir tal cosa? ¡Con el barro que hay! ¡Llegarías hecha una facha, no estarías presentable!

–Estaría presentable para ver a Annie, que es todo lo que yo deseo.

–¿Es una indirecta para que mande a buscar los caballos, Candy? –dijo su padre.

–No, en absoluto. No me importa caminar. No hay distancias cuando se tiene un motivo. Son sólo tres millas. Estaré de vuelta a la hora de cenar.

–Admiro la actividad de tu benevolencia –observó Flammy–; pero todo impulso del sentimiento debe estar dirigido por la razón, y a mi juicio, el esfuerzo debe ser proporcional a lo que se pretende.

–Iremos contigo hasta Meryton –dijeron Karen y Susana. Candy aceptó su compañía y las tres jóvenes salieron juntas.

–Si nos damos prisa –dijo Susana mientras caminaba–, tal vez podamos ver al capitán Carter antes de que se vaya.

En Meryton se separaron; las dos del medio se dirigieron a casa de la esposa de uno de los oficiales y Candy continuó su camino sola. Cruzó campo tras campo a paso ligero, saltó cercas y sorteó charcos con impaciencia hasta que por fin se encontró ante la casa, con los tobillos empapados, las medias sucias y el rostro encendido por el ejercicio.

La pasaron al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos menos Annie, y donde su presencia causó gran sorpresa. A la señora Leagan y a la señorita Cornwell les parecía increíble que hubiese caminado tres millas sola, tan temprano y con un tiempo tan espantoso. Candy quedó convencida de que la hicieron de menos por ello. No obstante, la recibieron con mucha cortesía, pero en la actitud del hermano había algo más que cortesía: había buen humor y amabilidad. El señor Grandchester habló poco y el señor Leagan nada de nada. El primero fluctuaba entre la admiración por la luminosidad que el ejercicio le había dado a su rostro y la duda de si la ocasión justificaba el que hubiese venido sola desde tan lejos. El segundo sólo pensaba en su desayuno.

Las preguntas que Candy hizo acerca de su hermana no fueron contestadas favorablemente. La señorita White había dormido mal, y, aunque se había levantado, tenía mucha fiebre y no estaba en condiciones de salir de su habitación. Candy se alegró de que la llevasen a verla inmediatamente; y Annie, que se había contenido de expresar en su nota cómo deseaba esa visita, por miedo a ser inconveniente o a alarmarlos, se alegró muchísimo al verla entrar. A pesar de todo no tenía ánimo para mucha conversación. Cuando la señorita Cornwell las dejó solas, no pudo formular más que gratitud por la extraordinaria amabilidad con que la trataban en aquella casa. Candy la atendió en silencio.

Cuando acabó el desayuno, las hermanas Cornwell se reunieron con ellas; y a Candy empezaron a parecerle simpáticas al ver el afecto y el interés que mostraban por Annie. Vino el médico y examinó a la paciente, declarando, como era de suponer, que había cogido un fuerte resfriado y que debían hacer todo lo posible por cuidarla. Le recomendó que se metiese otra vez en la cama y le recetó algunas medicinas. Siguieron las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra, ya que la fiebre había aumentado y el dolor de cabeza era más agudo. Candy no abandonó la habitación ni un solo instante y las otras señoras tampoco se ausentaban por mucho tiempo. Los señores estaban fuera porque en realidad nada tenían que hacer allí.

Cuando dieron las tres, Candy comprendió que debía marcharse, y, aunque muy en contra de su voluntad, así lo expresó.

La señorita Cornwell le ofreció el carruaje; Candy sólo estaba esperando que insistiese un poco más para aceptarlo, cuando Annie comunicó su deseo de marcharse con ella; por lo que la señorita Cornwell se vio obligada a convertir el ofrecimiento del landó en una invitación para que se quedase en Netherfield. Candy aceptó muy agradecida, y mandaron un criado a Longbourn para hacer saber a la familia que se quedaba y para que le enviasen ropa.

A las cinco las señoras se retiraron para vestirse y a las seis y media llamaron a Candy para que bajara a cenar. Ésta no pudo contestar favorablemente a las atentas preguntas que le hicieron y en las cuales tuvo la satisfacción de distinguir el interés especial del señor Cornwell. Annie no había mejorado nada; al oírlo, las hermanas repitieron tres o cuatro veces cuánto lo lamentaban, lo horrible que era tener un mal resfriado y lo que a ellas les molestaba estar enfermas. Después ya no se ocuparon más del asunto. Y su indiferencia hacia Annie, en cuanto no la tenían delante, volvió a despertar en Candice la antipatía que en principio había sentido por ellas.

En realidad, era a Cornwell al único del grupo que ella veía con agrado. Su preocupación por Annie era evidente, y las atenciones que tenía con Candy eran lo que evitaba que se sintiese como una intrusa, que era como los demás la consideraban. Sólo él parecía darse cuenta de su presencia. La señorita Cornwell estaba absorta con el señor Grandchester; su hermana, más o menos, lo mismo; en cuanto al señor Leagan, que estaba sentado al lado de Candy, era un hombre indolente que no vivía más que para comer, beber y jugar a las cartas. Cuando supo que Candy prefería un plato sencillo a un ragout, ya no tuvo nada de qué hablar con ella. Cuando acabó la cena, Candy volvió inmediatamente junto a Annie. Nada más salir del comedor, la señorita Cornwell empezó a criticarla. Sus modales eran, en efecto, pésimos, una mezcla de orgullo e impertinencia; no tenía conversación, ni estilo, ni gusto, ni belleza. La señora Leagan opinaba lo mismo y añadió:

–En resumen, lo único que se puede decir de ella es que es una excelente caminante. Jamás olvidaré cómo apareció esta mañana. Realmente parecía medio salvaje.

–En efecto, Luisa. Cuando la vi, casi no pude contenerme. ¡Qué insensatez venir hasta aquí! ¿Qué necesidad había de que corriese por los campos sólo porque su hermana tiene un resfriado? ¡Cómo traía los cabellos, tan despeinados, tan desaliñados!

–Sí. ¡Y las enaguas! ¡Si las hubieseis visto! Con más de una cuarta de barro. Y el abrigo que se había puesto para taparlas, desde luego, no cumplía su cometido.

–Tu retrato puede que sea muy exacto, Luisa –dijo Cornwell–, pero todo eso a mí me pasó inadvertido. Creo que la señorita Candice Whitetenía un aspecto inmejorable al entrar en el salón esta mañana. Casi no me di cuenta de que llevaba las faldas sucias.

–Estoy segura de que usted sí que se fijó, señor Grandchester –dijo la señorita Cornwell–; y me figuro que no le gustaría que su hermana diese semejante espectáculo.

–Claro que no.

–¡Caminar tres millas, o cuatro, o cinco, o las que sean, con el barro hasta los tobillos y sola, completamente sola! ¿Qué querría dar a entender? Para mí, eso demuestra una abominable independencia y presunción, y una indiferencia por el decoro propio de la gente del campo.

–Lo que demuestra es un apreciable cariño por su hermana –dijo Cornwell.

–Me temo, señor Grandchester –observó la señorita Cornwell a media voz–, que esta aventura habrá afectado bastante la admiración que sentía usted por sus bellos ojos.

–En absoluto –respondió Terrence–; con el ejercicio se le pusieron aun más brillantes.

A esta intervención siguió una breve pausa, y la señora Leagan empezó de nuevo.

–Le tengo gran estima a Annie White, es en verdad una muchacha encantadora, y desearía con todo mi corazón que tuviese mucha suerte. Pero con semejantes padres y con parientes de tan poca clase, me temo que no va a tener muchas oportunidades.

–Creo que te he oído decir que su tío es abogado en Meryton.

–Sí, y tiene otro que vive en algún sitio cerca de Cheapside.

–¡Colosal! añadió su hermana.

Y las dos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

–Aunque todo Cheapside estuviese lleno de tíos suyos –exclamó Cornwell–, no por ello serían las White menos agradables.

–Pero les disminuirá las posibilidades de casarse con hombres que figuren algo en el mundo –respondió Terrence.

Cornwell no hizo ningún comentario a esta observación de Terrence. Pero sus hermanas asintieron encantadas, y estuvieron un rato divirtiéndose a costa de los vulgares parientes de su querida amiga.

Sin embargo, en un acto de renovada bondad, al salir del comedor pasaron al cuarto de la enferma y se sentaron con ella hasta que las llamaron para el café. Annie se encontraba todavía muy mal, y Candy no la dejaría hasta más tarde, cuando se quedó tranquila al ver que estaba dormida, y entonces le pareció que debía ir abajo, aunque no le apeteciese nada. Al entrar en el salón los encontró a todos jugando al loo, e inmediatamente la invitaron a que les acompañase. Pero ella, temiendo que estuviesen jugando fuerte, no aceptó, y, utilizando a su hermana como excusa, dijo que se entretendría con un libro durante el poco tiempo que podría permanecer abajo. El señor Leagan la miró con asombro.

–¿Prefieres leer a jugar?–le dijo–. Es muy extraño.

–La señorita Candice White –dijo la señorita Cornwell– desprecia las cartas. Es una gran lectora y no encuentra placer en nada más.

–No merezco ni ese elogio ni esa censura –exclamó Candy–. No soy una gran lectora y encuentro placer en muchas cosas.

–Como, por ejemplo, en cuidar a su hermana –intervino Cornwell–, y espero que ese placer aumente cuando la vea completamente repuesta.

Candice se lo agradeció de corazón y se dirigió a una mesa donde había varios libros. Él se ofreció al instante para ir a buscar otros, todos los que hubiese en su biblioteca.

–Desearía que mi colección fuese mayor para beneficio suyo y para mi propio prestigio; pero soy un hombre perezoso, y aunque no tengo muchos libros, tengo más de los que pueda llegar a leer.

Candy le aseguró que con los que había en la habitación tenía de sobra.

–Me extraña –dijo la señorita Cornwell– que mi padre haya dejado una colección de libros tan pequeña. ¡Qué estupenda biblioteca tiene usted en Pemberley, señor Grandchester!

–Tiene que ser buena –contestó–; es obra de muchas generaciones.

–Y además usted la ha aumentado considerablemente; siempre está comprando libros.

–No puedo comprender que se descuide la biblioteca de una familia en tiempos como éstos.

–¡Descuidar! Estoy segura de que usted no descuida nada que se refiera a aumentar la belleza de ese noble lugar. Archibald, cuando construyas tu casa, me conformaría con que fuese la mitad de bonita que Pemberley.

–Ojalá pueda.

–Pero yo te aconsejaría que comprases el terreno cerca de Pemberley y que lo tomases como modelo. No hay condado más bonito en Inglaterra que Derbyshire.

–Ya lo creo que lo haría. Y compraría el mismo Pemberley si Terrence lo vendiera.

–Hablo de posibilidades, Archibald.

–Sinceramente, Eliza, preferiría conseguir Pemberley comprándolo que imitándolo.

Candy estaba demasiado absorta en lo que ocurría para poder prestar la menor atención a su libro; no tardó en abandonarlo, se acercó a la mesa de juego y se colocó entre Cornwell y su hermana mayor para observar la partida.

–¿Ha crecido la señorita Grandchester desde la primavera? –preguntó la señorita Cornwell–. ¿Será ya tan alta como yo?

–Creo que sí. Ahora será de la estatura de la señorita Candice White, o más alta.

–¡Qué ganas tengo de volver a verla! Nunca he conocido a nadie que me guste tanto. ¡Qué figura, qué modales y qué talento para su edad! Toca el piano de un modo exquisito.

–Me asombra –dijo Cornwell– que las jóvenes tengan tanta paciencia para aprender tanto, y lleguen a ser tan perfectas como lo son todas.

–¡Todas las jóvenes perfectas! Mi querido Archibald, ¿qué dices?

–Sí, todas. Todas pintan, forran biombos y hacen bolsitas de malla. No conozco a ninguna que no sepa hacer todas estas cosas, y nunca he oído hablar de una damita por primera vez sin que se me informara de que era perfecta.

–Tu lista de lo que abarcan comúnmente esas perfecciones –dijo Terrence– tiene mucho de verdad. El adjetivo se aplica a mujeres cuyos conocimientos no son otros que hacer bolsos de malla o forrar biombos. Pero disto mucho de estar de acuerdo contigo en lo que se refiere a tu estimación de las damas en general. De todas las que he conocido, no puedo alardear de conocer más que a una media docena que sean realmente perfectas.

–Ni yo, desde luego –dijo la señorita Cornwell.

–Entonces –observó Candy– debe ser que su concepto de la mujer perfecta es muy exigente.

–Sí, es muy exigente.

–¡Oh, desde luego! exclamó su fiel colaboradora–. Nadie puede estimarse realmente perfecto si no sobrepasa en mucho lo que se encuentra normalmente. Una mujer debe tener un conocimiento profundo de música, canto, dibujo, baile y lenguas modernas. Y además de todo esto, debe poseer un algo especial en su aire y manera de andar, en el tono de su voz, en su trato y modo de expresarse; pues de lo contrario no merecería el calificativo más que a medias.

–Debe poseer todo esto –agregó Grandchester–, y a ello hay que añadir algo más sustancial en el desarrollo de su inteligencia por medio de abundantes lecturas.

–No me sorprende ahora que conozca sólo a seis mujeres perfectas. Lo que me extraña es que conozca a alguna.

–¿Tan severa es usted con su propio sexo que duda de que esto sea posible?

–Yo nunca he visto una mujer así. Nunca he visto tanta capacidad, tanto gusto, tanta aplicación y tanta elegancia juntas como usted describe.

La señora Leagan y la señorita Cornwell protestaron contra la injusticia de su implícita duda, afirmando que conocían muchas mujeres que respondían a dicha descripción, cuando el señor Leagan las llamó al orden quejándose amargamente de que no prestasen atención al juego. Como la conversación parecía haber terminado, Candy no tardó en abandonar el salón.

–Candice –dijo la señorita Cornwell cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella– es una de esas muchachas que tratan de hacerse agradables al sexo opuesto desacreditando al suyo propio; no diré que no dé resultado con muchos hombres, pero en mi opinión es un truco vil, una mala maña.

–Indudablemente –respondió Terrence, a quien iba dirigida principalmente esta observación– hay vileza en todas las artes que las damas a veces se rebajan a emplear para cautivar a los hombres. Todo lo que tenga algo que ver con la astucia es despreciable.

La señorita Cornwell no quedó lo bastante satisfecha con la respuesta como para continuar con el tema. Candy se reunió de nuevo con ellos sólo para decirles que su hermana estaba peor y que no podía dejarla. Cornwell decidió enviar a alguien a buscar inmediatamente al doctor Martin; mientras que sus hermanas, convencidas de que la asistencia médica en el campo no servía para nada, propusieron enviar a alguien a la capital para que trajese a uno de los más eminentes no quiso ni oír hablar de esto último, pero no se oponía a que se hiciese lo que decía el hermano. De manera que se acordó mandar a buscar al doctor Martin temprano a la mañana siguiente si Jane no se encontraba mejor. Cornwell estaba bastante preocupado y sus hermanas estaban muy afligidas. Sin embargo, más tarde se consolaron cantando unos dúos, mientras Cornwell no podía encontrar mejor alivio a su preocupación que dar órdenes a su ama de llaves para que se prestase toda atención posible a la enferma y a su hermana.

* * *

**¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! Se me fue el Internet y últimamente anduve muy ocupada. ¡Espero y les haya gustado éste capítulo, y gracias a las que comentaron! A pesar del tiempo, no pienso abandonar este fic, lo juro y que me muera, beso al lagarto si así fuera! xD. ¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
